Vacuum cleaners are well known household appliances and the art related to vacuum cleaners is highly developed. One application of the vacuum cleaner is as a power source to inflate expandable goods, such as air mattresses, rafts, and other inflatable toys and devices that require a high volume of low pressure air.
Although several blower attachments are known, most are complicated structures designed for use with conventional canister or upright vacuum cleaners. Since conventional vacuum cleaners are not designed to be used outside of the household environment, the use of known attachments is likewise confined to the household environment while many of the inflatable products are designed for outdoor use. Although portable, hand held, battery-operated vacuum cleaners have been available for some time, no suitable blower attachments have been made available.
Those concerned with these and other problems recognize the need for an improved blower attachment for a vacuum cleaner.